Is This True?
by steramystilen
Summary: Sequel to Will You Return. It's been seven years, and yet, Rai still misses Chase, but it's suddenly gotten worse. Nothing his friends do can help him. But when Chase reenters his life, will the two of them finally find the happiness they both long for?
1. Chapter 1

Steramystilen: Yay! I finally got my laptop back!! hugs laptop I'm posting the first chapter of the sequel, which I changed back to prose. I also kind of play around with the characters' traits, as you will see later, but it was only because I didn't want to make it seem like they all stayed exactly the same after seven years. I didn't change them so that they would be unrecognizable, but I did do a few small yet dramatic changes. It probably doesn't make much sense, but you'll see later on what I mean.

I also want to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed my story! I really appreciate your support and I also thank you for the advice!! hugs reviewers

Disclaimer: (Aren't they tired of us saying this already?) I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Christy Hui. However, I do claim ownership to any personal works, such as poems and songs (You'll see them in future chapters).

Now, on to the actual story:

**What Ails You?**

It's been seven years since Raimundo last saw Chase. They, the Xiaolin Dragons, have defeated him and world was finally at peace. From evil, at least. Raimundo should be happy, because he just helped save the world again, but he wasn't. He missed Chase. He missed seeing him and arguing with him, but most of all, being with him. What hurt most was that during the battle, he was the one who was forced to defeated Chase. He didn't exactly kill him, but Chase did lose his powers. They also managed to revive Omi's good Chi during the battle.

Although Raimundo put on the façade that he hated Chase, it wasn't true. He still loved Chase. Even after all these years, his love never diminished, never faltered.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo all still lived at the temple, or at least, the temple they rebuilt over the original one. They made it according to Dojo's old building plans which were God knows how many years old. Some of the building materials had to be substituted because they were no longer easily accessible, but overall, the new temple still looked the same. The only thing that was really noticeable was the Shen Gong Wu vault. They all felt there was no need for the vault to be rebuilt, because after the battle, all the Shen Gong Wu mysteriously lost their powers. Instead, they kept all the Wu inside a chest in the main hall. Should they ever regain their powers, they would rebuild the vault, but until then, the chest was where the Shen Gong Wu would remain.

By now, the four Dragons-in-training had become fully fledged Dragon Warriors and most of them had all changed a lot…

A while after Omi got his good Chi back, he was no longer as arrogant as he used to be. The 18-year-old learned that he wasn't perfect, and he even became more laid back. He didn't spend every single waking moment practicing martial arts, although he did still practice at times, and took an interest in sports, especially basketball. Because of that, he and his friends installed a basketball court near the temple grounds so he could practice. Whenever Jermaine came to visit, they spent a lot of the time playing one on one basketball. Although Jermaine usually won because he had more experience, Omi was quickly catching up. His slang was still as messed up as it ever was, but everyone had finally gotten used to it and never bothered to correct him anymore. Although most people still saw him as the adorable little brother, mostly because he was still as short as ever, he didn't mind. He also stopped relying on his "11th Century Ancient Guide to Females" book and started learning about girls from life experiences instead. It was a smashing success.

Kimiko stopped being so hot-tempered and also stopped being so into fashion. She was now able to express her feelings more calmly and had the strongest grasp on absolute focus. Of course, occasionally, if irritated enough, her temper would resurface and she would return to being the fifteen-year-old girl she used to be. Sometimes, when she was alone, she was very emotional, but that was only when she was really upset. After she gave up fashion, she donated a lot of her clothes to charity, but keeping just enough so that she wouldn't have to wear the same outfits every week. None of the Xiaolin Dragons wore their training robes anymore, except for Omi. Now, Kimiko spent most of her time writing. She especially took an interest in poetry. Some of her poems had been published, and she was a very well known author under the pen name of Kim Kitomi. Although she did spend some time training, she was usually found outside, under a tree with a notebook and pen, scribbling furiously. Most of the poems she wrote were about her relationship with the other Dragons, but she never showed anyone those, because they were very personal. Those that she did allow into the eye of the public were about hope, strength, and love. The poems she wrote about love were actually describing her feelings towards someone, someone this 22-year-old had known for a long time, someone she liked for nine years, someone who thought she no longer held feelings for him. So, instead, she hoped that by reading her poetry, he would eventually figure it out.

Clay was the clever cowboy he was when he first joined the temple. He still used those analogies of his, and his accent was as noticeable as ever. He was probably the only one who didn't change that much, although he is now more independent, and he also took an interest in art, but most of what he draws has to do with his life on the ranch. The only picture that was different would have to be the one he drew of him and his four friends. The Dragons were training, each using their elemental Shen Gong Wu, and Dojo was in his 40-foot form, flying in the sky. That picture was hung in the main hall. All the others were kept in an album the 25-year-old made himself. He, too, trained, but like the others, not as often and was usually found sitting on the temple roof sketching. He was also the only one who was in a serious relationship. Two years ago, he met a blond cowgirl by the name of Kate, and they have been steady ever since. Although she didn't live in the temple, the two of them do hang out, because she does come and visit often. Not to mention, they both emailed each other a lot.

Raimundo was probably the one who changed the most. Although he was only 23 years old, he was no longer the carefree, fun-loving boy his friends first knew when he joined the temple. Instead, he became rather quiet and detached, and he was often found leaning against the garden wall while staring off into space. He still played soccer (he had been offered a position in Brazil's soccer team, but declined) and trained with his friends, but not with the same enthusiasm he showed in the past. Yet, he was still the strongest Dragon out of the four. This did disappoint Omi a bit at first, but he didn't care anymore. Raimundo had the strongest grasp on his element and was even able to use his element to control the other elements a bit. For example, he could use wind to activate water to form a hurricane and blow it at enemies. Despite all this, he was still unhappy, but never showed it. In fact, the only time he seemed to actually enjoy life was when he was playing his guitar. He began taking lessons not long after the battle, and now played exceptionally well. He poured out his heart and soul when playing, making his music unbelievably beautiful. He rarely played any music asides from Romantic, and his favorite songs were those in minor key. Those times he did play something non-Romantic would be when he was composing music himself. And even though music seemed to cheer him up, it still didn't fully fill the hole in his heart left by the absence of a certain someone he hadn't see in seven years.

And what of everyone else? What happened to them? What happened to Wuya? What happened to Jack? What happened to Vlad, Katnappe, and all those other minor villains? What happened…to Chase?

Wuya was killed during the battle. She decided to come back to help Chase and was fighting against Kimiko and Clay, trying to keep them away from the Yin Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo. At first, it seemed as if she was beating them, but then with a little power boost from Raimundo, they struck her down. Their intention never was to take Wuya's life, but the power of the blast had been underestimated by both sides. After defeating Wuya, they managed to get Omi's good Chi back with the use of the two yo-yo's.

Jack Spicer, it turned out, had left China and moved to America with his parents, New York, to be specific. He gave up his plans on world domination, which surprised everyone, and began a career in engineering. Although only 25, he was already one of the top engineers in the world, mainly thanks to his many years attempting to become an evil boy genius. He is also engaged to someone he met while in college, and they were soon to be married, but the Dragons don't know just yet. He finally got his life together and is now very good friends with the Dragons. They often meet up once or twice a month to hang out.

All the other evil ones had, like Jack, straightened out their lives, except for Pandabubba, who was killed during a drug deal two years after the battle. Vlad returned to Russia as head of his family. Katnappe started calling herself Ashley again and now has a job as a vet. Tubbimura took up sumo wrestling, and the Chameleon Bot worked as an undercover agent for the FBI.

Chase, however, was a different story. Although not dead, he lost his powers and his immortality, but the strange thing is that after losing the battle, he returned to how old he was before trading his soul. Since he was 21-years-old when he traded his soul, he is now 28-years-old. Most of his cats died during the battle: all but one. It was his favorite, a black panther by the name of Caylin. She was the only feline of his that was originally cat. Although he originally cast a spell for her to be immortal as well, the spell went away when his powers were lost. It had been so long, he even forgot her age, but she had to be very young, for she was still very lively and active. No one knows of his whereabouts, for his cave was destroyed. Although he had been hidden for seven years, he was about to resurface in the lives of the Dragons once again, only this time, he was going to get what he came for.

And so, the story begins…

It was an ordinary afternoon at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi was sharpening his basketball skills; Kimiko was working on a sonnet; Clay was experimenting with his watercolors; and Raimundo was composing another song, but he was having difficulty finding the right words.

"_What would I give if I could see your face again? What would I give if I could hold you once again? What wouldn't I give_…Oh, forget it! I'm stuck! I don't know what the hell to write. Why should I bother? Nothing I compose or play is ever good enough!" he yelled in frustration. Placing his guitar on the ground next to the pond, he began walking back to his room. Their rooms had been modified so that they would have more space. Now, they looked like ordinary bedrooms. Kimiko looked up from her notebook to see her friend disappear through the doorway. Worried, she chased after him.

"Rai? Are you here?" she asked.

At first, she received no response, so she attempted calling again.

"Rai, where are you?" she called, louder this time. "This isn't funny! Come on, answer me!"

This time, she did get a reply.

"What do you want, Kim?" asked Raimundo.

It appeared to Kimiko that Raimundo was calling from his room, so that's where she went. She reached the door, and knocked.

"Rai? What's wrong?" she asked.

Raimundo didn't say anything. In fact, if Kimiko couldn't hear Raimundo's breathing on the other side of the door, she would have thought that he wasn't in there at all.

"Come on, Rai! Let me in. I want to talk to you," she asked desperately.

He didn't reply at first, but then, Kimiko saw the door open a crack, so she opened it and walked inside. There wasn't anything surprising about how Raimundo kept his room. He had desks and boxes full of music he had worked from seven years of playing and five years of composing. On the walls were posters of famous soccer players and bands. His bed was in a secluded corner, away from all his other belongings except for his clothes. He kept those in the drawers under his bed. And right now, he was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, staring at the wall, his back turned towards Kimiko.

Kimiko was somewhat nervous. Sure, she had been in his room plenty of times, but never when he was upset. Usually, his friends left him alone, but this time, she felt that there was something really wrong with Raimundo. So, she walked over to him, sat down next to him on the bed, and asked, "Rai, tell me: What's bugging you?"

Raimundo didn't shift from his previous position, and only continued to stare at the wall.

She tried again. "Rai, come on. You know you can tell me anything."

Sighing, Raimundo finally turned to face her, causing her to gasp. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying.

Concerned, Kimiko asked, "Tell me! Rai, something's up. It's not going to do you good to keep it all inside."

Finally, Raimundo decided to speak up, but he spoke so softly, Kimiko had to strain her ears in order to fully hear. "Kim, I don't feel like talking about it."

"Why not?" she asked. "We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"I just don't want to talk about it," he replied harshly. "Leave me alone, would you?"

Kimiko was very taken aback. In the past, they told each other everything, so she didn't know what he could possibly not want her to know. Although she wanted to help him, she knew that there was no way for her to do so if he didn't want help, so she left the room.

As soon as she left, Raimundo began to talk to himself.

'I can't believe I dreamed about him again. I thought I was finally getting over him. So, why did I have that dream? It's been four years since my last dream."

The previous night, Raimundo had dreamed about Chase and that one night they spent together. They didn't do much according to Raimundo's standards, but knowing him, they could have done a _lot_ without "doing much." It started out more verbal before it got physical. And Raimundo could recall everything that happened.

_They were sitting on Chase's bed, as it was seven years ago. Raimundo was at the head of the bed, and Chase sat at the foot. While Raimundo wore his normal white hoodie and green pants, Chase wore a white t-shirt and jeans, which was very irregular of him. Chase was looking at Raimundo, but Raimundo was facing the wall. _

"_Raimundo, why don't you face me?" Chase demanded. _

"_Why would I want to? You left me for seven years. **Seven** years. I've had that much time to learn to hate you," Raimundo spat out. _

"_As if," Chase scoffed. "I know that you hate me just as much as Omi can speak slang. And don't try to fool me. I've kept an eye on you guys. It's been who knows how long and he still can't speak one phrase correctly." _

"_Why wouldn't I hate you?" Raimundo inquired._

"_You love me too much to hate me," Chase replied nonchalantly. _

"_One can love and hate at the same time," Raimundo retorted. _

"_So you admit that you still love me?" Chase asked, amused. _

"_No, I don't," Raimundo replied._

"_Oh, you do injure me so. You already killed all my cats and screwed over my home. And you know as well as I do that I can't come live with you guys. Your friends hate my guts." Chase moved closer to Raimundo until he was right behind him. "Illusions are nice, aren't they?" _

"_Why **are** you here anyways?" Raimundo asked. _

"_Me? This is **my** bed, if I recall correctly. I should be asking you why you're here," Chase replied._

"_Your bed? This isn't even real. It's just a mirage," Raimundo said. _

"_But it's still a mirage of **my **room. Or are you going to try to deny even that simple, basic fact?" Chase asked. _

"_So why am I here again?" Raimundo asked. _

"_Oh, I think you know the answer to that question." Chase snaked his right arm around Raimundo's waist. "I think you also know the answer to your other question." He draped his other arm on Raimundo's left shoulder. "And every single other one in your mind. They all have the same answer."_

"_What other questions?" Raimundo snorted. "I have no other questions." _

"_Oh really?" Chase asked, amused. He rested his chin on Raimundo's right shoulder. "So you're not at all curious as to why you are…shall I say, uncomfortable right now?"_

"_Why would I be uncomfortable?" Raimundo laughed. "Well, asides from the fact that I have a god-knows-how-old villain wrapped around my body…"_

"_You still deny yourself. Amazing how one can be so submissive and stubborn at the same time." Chase used his tongue to trace an infinity sign on Raimundo's neck. "Are you also not curious about why you dream about me now, rather than some other time, especially since you haven't thought about me in years? Oh, save it," he spat, seeing that Raimundo was about to protest. "I know you haven't really thought about me. You've spent years trying to forget me, and even though you've thrown me out of your conscious, I'm still alive in your subconscious. And I think it's about time I claim what's mine." Chase's grip on Raimundo tightened. _

"_Um. Chase? You wanna let go of me now?" Raimundo asked uneasily. _

"_Oh, is Raimundo scared? Why, of course he'd be scared. After all, he's still a virgin," Chase teased. _

"_Am not!" Raimundo protested, although he blushed. _

"_Ah, you're blushing. You look cute when you do that," Chase observed. _

"_You…you really think so?" Raimundo asked eagerly. _

"_What's this? Raimundo Pedrosa suddenly cares about what I, Chase Young, think? I'm honored," he smirked. _

"_No, it's just…" Raimundo's feeble died on his lips the minute Chase placed his hand under Raimundo's shirt. His fingers crawled across his skin, causing Raimundo to shiver. They were so cold. _

"_Oh, am I too cool for you?" Chase taunted. "I didn't think anyone was too cool for you." _

"_So you came here just to screw me?" Raimundo asked, rolling his eyes. _

"_For the most part," Chase shrugged._

"_Even if I don't want you to?"_

"_Oh, but you do. In fact, you want me even more than I want you." Chase pushed Raimundo down so that he was lying facedown on the bed before lying down next to him. _

_Raimundo turned so that he faced Chase. "You really have kept up with the world, haven't you?" _

"_But of course. Except, now's not exactly the right time, kid." Chase abruptly stood up. "Fuck, I hate this city. There are way too many gangs to my taste. Apologies, Raimundo. Looks like we'll have to wait until we finally meet in real life. And I'm sure that you'd much rather be fucked while you're awake, wouldn't you? I'll be seeing you." He blew one last kiss at Raimundo before walking off, leaving Raimundo to lie there until he woke up. _

Suddenly, he realized something. 'He's back, isn't he?' Raimundo thought. 'There's no other explanation for what's going on. He has got to be back. But why am I so worried? I should be happy, but…I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I'd do anything to see him again, but I'm scared. I know that Kim, Omi, and Clay think that he's still evil, even without his powers. So, how can I tell them if they'll never accept him?'

Outside in the temple garden, Kimiko approached the building Clay usually painted on, hoping to get some help from her friend.

"Hey Clay! You up there?" she called.

"Yeah, I'm up here. What's up?" replied Clay.

Knowing he was up there, she jumped up onto the roof and then sat down next to him. Before he could say anything else, Kimiko began talking.

"Clay, I'm worried about Rai. I think there's something wrong with him. He's being moody again, and he doesn't want to talk about what's wrong." She looked at him expectantly.

However, Clay didn't seem fazed by this. "Oh, Rai's like that. He can be moodier than a pregnant cow, 'cuse the weird analogy. Last time it happened, he got over it soon enough."

This still didn't convince Kimiko. "Yeah, but last time, he got over it by composing a song, remember? This time, he doesn't even want to sing. He basically threw his guitar down and then stomped off. "

She thought back about that time three years ago when Raimundo suddenly secluded himself from all of his friends. He locked himself up in his room for three days. His friends were very worried, but when he came out, he was smiling, for he had composed yet another song. After that, he had not gotten depressed again, until now.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," replied Clay. He mixed two colors together and made three careful strokes. "Hmm…No, this doesn't work, too dark. Anyways, you can't keep Rai down for long. Give it time. It'll work out."

Although still unsure, Kimiko realized that she was not going to get the help she needed from Clay. "Well, okay, I guess," she replied.

She jumped down from the roof and walked away. Clay, however, did not resume drawing. He put down his art supplies and watched the retreating figure, while thinking over what Kimiko had just told him.

'Something is wrong with Rai. Kim would definitely know. She's the closest to him, but I don't want to get her too worried. She cares about her friends more than anything, except for her family, and I know she would freak out more than cat about to take a bath. But what's troubling him? He won't tell us anything, I know him well enough to be sure of that. He's more enclosed than a pig in a box. So, what could it be? He's the strongest of us all; his sister's safe and well; he has everything he wants, which is basically just friends, a home, and his music. Ever since that battle with Chase, he's started to enjoy the simple life even more. I just don't know what could be troubling him. God, he's one of my best friends and I don't even know what's wrong. I just know that something's wrong. But what else could it be? I know he's not heartbroken or anything like that, because he would tell us if he had been seeing someone. So what is it?"

He continued to ponder, not really figuring anything out..

Kimiko, on the other hand, went to find Omi. Although he wasn't exactly the best one to go to for help with Raimundo, since they had been very touchy when they first met, they had gotten closer over the years, so she hoped that he might offer some advice. She found him working on his 3-pointers.

"Hey Omi! You busy?" she called.

Omi turned around and broke into a wide smile. "Kimiko! I did not expect you. You have most surprised me. What is down?"

"I'm worried about Rai. He's starting to act depressed again. Do you know what could be wrong with him?"

"I apologize, but Raimundo is a most secretive person. If he did not want us to know, he would not tell us, and you would be the first to know. You are better friends with him than Clay and I. If you did not know, I would most definitely not know."

"Well, I'm just wondering, but what would depress you?"

Omi was surprised by that question. "Me? Depressed? What would make me most sad? We have defeated Chase Young. Wuya is no longer a threat. Jack Spicer is no longer evil. That is most enough to keep me pleased."

This didn't help, and Kimiko was disappointed, but she didn't let it show. "Well, thanks anyways. I'm going now. Talk later?"

"Oh, yes, we shall converse later during dinner."

Omi resumed shooting hoops, but it wasn't because he didn't care. He did, but he assumed that Raimundo was just going through a mood swing, so he didn't do anything.

Kimiko walked back to where she placed her writing utensils, and resumed writing. At first, she couldn't think of anything to write, but suddenly, she was struck by inspiration and began scribbling furiously.

An hour later, Kimiko put down her pen and looked over what she had written so far. Usually, she could write a poem in as little as ten to fifteen minutes, including editing and proofreading, but this time, she was working on a sonnet, which took more time, considering how strictly structured it was.

_After meeting that day so long ago_

_I never thought that you would be so low_

_You were the closest friend I ever had_

_Why won't you tell me what has made you sad?_

_It seemed you were to be always carefree_

_Oh, you, the happy boy now twenty-three_

_But now it seems that you have lost it all_

_Without your faith it's destined you will fall_

_The friendship gained has lasted for so long_

_Why won't you tell me what is going on_

_I know you truly need for me to help_

_WHAT RHYMES WITH HELP_

_Please let me in so I may know what's wrong_

_Those who you love are ones who'll make you strong_

No matter what she did, she couldn't figure out the last line of the third paragraph.

'What would rhyme with help?' she thought. 'Oh, if only I had my laptop with me right now! But I need to go to Tokyo to buy a new battery. Stupid old one snapped this morning. I'll probably just ask Dojo to take me there this weekend. I think he's in Jamaica right now. Ha. He always loved the beaches. I guess I should go in now. It's almost time for dinner.'

She rose from her comfortable spot under the tree, stretched, and then walked to the kitchen. Clay and Omi were already in the dining room eating, but Raimundo was nowhere to be found. She began making some sushi, but couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going on, so she called, "Hey guys! Where's Rai?"

Clay turned towards the kitchen and called back, "I don't recall he ever came out, which is mighty strange. Raimundo hardly ever misses a meal. You wanna go check up on him, Kimiko?"

"Um, sure. In a minute. I gotta finish making my dinner. Anyone else want sushi?" she asked.

"Thanks, but I already got enough grub here," replied Clay. Omi, on the other had, was ecstatic. "Oh, thank you, Kimiko! I most enjoy this tasty treat! You must teach me how to make them one day!"

Kimiko smiled. "No problem. I'll teach you later."

When she finished, she placed the sushi on two plates, and then took them to the dining room. She set one plate in front of Omi, who had made a hamburger and the other in front of her usual seat. With a warning look at the both of them that clearly said 'Touch mine and die', she hurried to Raimundo's room.

When she reached there, she saw the door locked, so she gently knocked. She received no response, so she called, "Rai, are you still there?"

The only answer she received was silence. She tried calling again.

"Rai, it's me, Kimiko."

Still, no one responded. Impatient and angered that he refused to say anything, she shouted, "Raimundo Pedrosa! You open this door immediately or else I'll break it down!"

This time, he did respond. "Go ahead and try."

Kimiko was dumbfounded. Raimundo hadn't said something like that to her in years. Now, she knew without a doubt that something was wrong, and she had to get to the bottom of it.

"Rai, what's wrong with you? You haven't been like this for four years. Come on, tell me, what's wrong?"

Raimundo mumbled a reply, something about not feeling well, but Kimiko still wasn't convinced.

"Is it a girl? Were you going out with someone? If you were, you can tell me. I could probably help yo…"

She never got to finish that sentence because Raimundo began shouting through the door.

"No, it's not a girl! Why do people always think that it's a girl? I'd tell you if I was going out with someone, and I'm not. Why can't you just leave me alone?! That's probably the only thing that will help me! You all think you can help me! Well guess what? You can't! So leave me alone, would you? There's no one who can help me!"

Stunned, Kimiko retreated to her room, which was only directly across the hall from Raimundo's, and began sobbing her heart out. She couldn't believe what was going on.

'What's happened to him?' she thought. 'I thought he was back to normal now. So why is he like this again? Why won't he tell me? He knows I want to help! If only he'd just let me in! Why? Why doesn't he want me to help? Why doesn't he like me anymore? Why?"

She hugged her pillow, allowing the now silent tears to pour from her eyes.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'he really can't tell me. But what could it be? What could it be?'

After Kimiko left him alone, Raimundo returned to his music notes. He figured out a basic tune, but he still couldn't get the right words.

'_What wouldn't I do just to see your face again? What wouldn't I do just to hold you tight again? What wouldn't I do just to…_What's wrong with me?' he thought, irritated by the fact that he wasn't able to write what he wanted. 'I'd usually be able to spring out lyrics like a, as Clay would say, bee produces honey. So what's the deal? I feel kind of bad for yelling at Kim, but I really wanted to be alone. I mean, dude, I love her as a friend and all, but she's so annoying sometimes. I know she's just trying to help, but sometimes, she's doing more damage than help. I just wish I had someone to talk to…someone who would really understand.'

A wave of sleepiness overcame him, so he placed his music, guitar, and pencil on the ground, before going to sleep.

Eventually, Omi and Clay came in to investigate what was going on. Kimiko never returned to finish her dinner. When they reached the bedrooms, they saw that Raimundo's room was still locked, and Kimiko was sleeping, her tearstained face pressed against her pillow. At first, they planned on waking her up and asking her what was wrong, but seeing how peaceful she seemed, they exited the room and entered Clay's room to talk. Luckily for them, the walls were made so that it wasn't so easy to hear what was going on in the other rooms.

As soon as they closed the door, Clay began speaking.

"What do you reckon's going on, Omi? Rai's locked himself in that room of his, and Kim's been crying again,' he whispered.

Omi was staring at the floor. "I do not know what is wrong. Raimundo seemed perfectly tuned this morning. Perhaps Kimiko was right when she said that something serious happened to Raimundo."

"Yeah, I reckon she's right too. Only, I don't get why he won't tell us, especially Kim. She's loves him more than a bee loves flowers."

"Perhaps it is something he is not ready to disclose to us yet. We must be patient."

"But look what's happened already! Kimiko's already been crying her eyes out. Last time, that didn't happen."

"Clay, as much as I would like to help our friends, we must admit a defeat when we see one. It is obvious that Raimundo is not going to tell us anything anytime soon, and we should not bother Kimiko about it either."

"You're right. I just wish there was something we could do. I really want to help."

"Maybe there is. For now, all we can do is wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Steramystilen: Heh. So. This chapter comes out approximately a year (most likely even more) later than promised. I apologize to those who were eager to read this Yeah, like anyone would want to read such a poorly written story. I had various issues to contend to. Um. A few notes about this chapter. I know that Raimundo may seem a little too…angry, but you'll see why he's so anal. It probably still doesn't justify his temper, but it kind of…lets one understand it, I suppose. And Kimiko is just…weird. I don't know how else to describe it. I actually wrote this a long, long, long time ago, but never got around to posting it (once again, sincerest apologies). Also, I made a few _tiny_, _minor_ changes to the first chapter so if a part of this chapter doesn't seem right, you'll know why.

Well. On with the story.

**An Unexpected Invitation:**

_Scratch Scratch_

Raimundo heard the noise, but he didn't bother to open his eyes. He never woke up at 6 A.M. anyways.

_Scratch Scratch_

Still, no response was derived from the sleeping Brazilian.

"_Raimundo! Wake up!"_

That woke him up. Jerking awake with a start, he groggily opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the sound. It appeared to be coming from outside his door.

"I'm coming!! Just wait a minute!!" he groaned. He made his way towards the door, unlocked it, and opened it to find…no one.

"What the?" he shouted. "Whoever it is, come on out! Now!"

"Look lower…" replied the voice.

"Huh?" He looked down a bit.

"LOWER!"

He looked down to the floor, and said listlessly, "Oh, it's you. When'd you get back?"

On the floor, right in front of him, he saw a green, four feet dragon with a small beard glaring at him. It was Dojo Kanojocho, the temple guardian and Dragons' only living friend from the temple. Although the four Dragons didn't see much of Dojo, since he spent most of his time at the beaches, he was still very close with the Dragons, especially Raimundo. Omi suspected this was because Raimundo was the strongest Dragon, but whether that was true or not, Raimundo didn't seem to mind.

"What? No 'Hi, Dojo' or 'How was the trip'? Just an 'Oh, it's you'?" asked Dojo indignantly, as though insulted.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. I don't have time for this. I'm going to go back to sleep." He slammed the door closed and returned to his bed. At first, he considered getting up, but then dismissed the idea. A few more hours of sleep would do…him good…

On the other side of the wall, someone was fuming.

"Hmph. If that's the welcome back I get, then I don't need you!" huffed Dojo. "I can do perfectly fine without you!" He wandered over to Kimiko's room and prepared to knock, but then decided against it. Rather than that, he walked, no, slithered, to the kitchen for an early breakfast.

Three hours later, the four Xiaolin Dragons finally got up. Even after washing up, they were all still tired. Soporifically, they made their way to the dining hall, where a certain dragon was putting his dishes away.

Upon first glance, the four Dragons were very startled, including Raimundo. The incident that morning had been wiped clean from his mind. After the initial shock wore off, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi rushed over to Dojo's side before they began to all speak at once.

"Dojo? Oh my gosh, when did you get back?" squealed Kimiko. She was so ecstatic, she began jumping up and down. "You should've told us you were coming back today!! We would've prepared something for you!"

"Yeah, lil' buddy. Why didn't ya ring us up or somethin'?" inquired Clay.

"Dojo! I am so pleased you have finally returned! It has not been the same without you here!" said Omi, clapping his hands together.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Dojo. "Calm down, kids."

At this, Clay raised his eyebrow. "Nine years, Dojo. It's been nine years since we first met an' you still go round callin' us 'kids'?"

"I guess old habits really do die hard," shrugged Dojo. "Anyways, how've you guys been while I took my two week retreat in Hawaii?"

"You went to Hawaii, Dojo?" asked Omi, gazing at Dojo quizzically. "But…but…I thought you said you went to Jamaica!"

"No, no, no! I said that my cousin Nessie has finally decided to go and visit Jamaica. I went to Hawaii!" corrected Dojo, smacking his forehead with his hand.

"But didn't you say that you weren't coming back for two weeks? It's only been ten days…" stated Kimiko.

"True, true," replied Dojo. He cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "But I have a perfectly legitimate reason for being back early!"

"Well, let's hear it, lil' partner. We could sure use some right," urged Clay.

Dojo slithered to the dining room table and sat on it. He motioned to the four Dragons, only, there weren't four. Instead, three Dragons stood in the kitchen doorway, and the fourth was missing.

"Where'd Raimundo go?" asked Dojo. "I really wanted him to be here when I told you guys."

Kimiko looked around the room. Seeing that Dojo was right when he said that Raimundo left, she rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "I'll go get him. He probably went back to his room to mope about something inexistent." She skittered out of the room and started towards Raimundo's room.

Halfway there, she paused and her breathing began to feel labored. Her eyes started clouding over, and it wasn't long before she had to lean against the door of her room for support as tears she could no longer hold in poured out of her eyes.

'Rai, why won't you tell me what's happened? Sure, you've always been secluded, but never to the point of being a loner. You're my best friend!' she thought bitterly. 'Yeah, right. So much for best friend. If we were best friends, then why are you keeping me out? I'm surprised I made it this far until breaking down. Why won't you tell me what's wrong so I can help you? Is it because you want someone closer?' At that thought, she stopped crying. 'Yeah, that's it!' she mentally cried. 'You can't tell me because we're merely best friends, and you feel like you can only express your emotions to someone even closer! But if I tell you how I feel, then you'll understand and finally let me in!'

Kimiko grinned at that last thought. Love was not enough to describe how she felt towards Raimundo, and yet, it could still show how much she cared for him, and more. Happily, she skittered over to Raimundo's door and was just about to knock, when another nagging thought came to mind.

'But…if he really does like me that way, then why hasn't he picked up anything from all those poems I've published? I've made them as clear as possible, without directly revealing the true identity. How hard can it be to figure out who the "diviner of wind" is? Unless…he doesn't know that what I'm writing is true! That's it!' She smiled proudly. 'He probably thinks that I'm just writing about him because it's so easy, since we're close. Only not that close.'

The last thought caused her to sigh, but her down moment didn't last long. Instead, she gently knocked on Raimundo's door, and called, "Hey Rai, you in there, man?"

No response was heard. This didn't surprise her, considering his behavior yesterday. Unwilling to let Raimundo's attitude get the best of her, she tried calling again.

"Hey Rai! Come on! Please answer! I have something really important to tell you."

Still, she heard no reply. Impulsively, she reached for the knob, twisted it, and walked in. It looked exactly like when she entered in the past, but Raimundo was not inside. Instinctively, she walked over to the closest desk and saw a folded piece of paper on it. Curiosity got the best of her, so she unfolded the page and read the contents.

When she finished approximately one to two minutes later, she deftly refolded the paper, placed it back on the desk, and left the room.

Retreating to her room, she locked the door behind her, and sat upon her bed. Deep in thought, she did not hear a certain brunette enter his room and close the door. Then again, she was in no condition to face him.

"Raimundo…wants to die?"

Her heart didn't want to accept it. Of course, who could blame her? She was just about to tell Raimundo of her true feelings, even if it was spur-of-the-moment, and instead, she found out that Raimundo might possibly be considering taking his own life. The piece of paper on his desk was actually a poem.

A poem about suicide.

"But…that's not possible," stuttered Kimiko, her eyes tearing. "He…he wouldn't do that to us. He know…knows that we love him. Why…?"

She continued to stare at the wall in front of her without actually seeing it. Instead, all she could see was the poem, those fourteen lines that shocked her to numbness. They didn't even make sense to her.

Seasons have changed and years have past

My innocence and faith will no longer last

I hurt and betrayed my one true love

How could I injure such an innocent dove?

After so many years, I still cannot forget

Our wonderful experiences, none of which I regret

As I try to get by each day and night

I cannot help but think of my overdue flight

Maybe I should do it, maybe I will

The hole is one I could never fill

Sucking in everything that crosses its path

How else shall I save them from its wrath?

The unscathed vein never seemed so hateful

After I die, I'm sure they'll be grateful.

'Could he be talking about me?' she thought. 'Could I be the "one true love" he's speaking of? But he's never hurt me or betrayed me. I just wish I knew…'

"Yo! Kimiko! You alive?" someone called from outside, interrupting her thoughts. By the sound of his voice, she assumed it was Dojo.

"Yeah, coming!" she called back. "Just give me a second to reapply my makeup!"

"Sure then. We'll be in the kitchen."

When the person left, Kimiko quickly washed her face to get rid of the tear stains and applied some mascara, makeup, and tied her hair into a bun.

When she entered the kitchen, everyone else was sitting at the table, eating and happily chatting. Even Raimundo looked pleased, for his eyes shone, but the second he saw her walk in, his eyes hardened. However, his voice was still welcoming.

"'Bout time you got here. We were about to send someone in to see if you'd fainted," he said

"Oh really? And why would I have fainted?" she challenged.

"Because you found out that someone mixed green paint in with your mascara," he replied casually.

"Did not," she said stubbornly, but she quickly checked her reflection in her compact mirror just to be sure.

"Oh, not your midnight blue mascara. Your black mascara. But never mind that," he shrugged, completely ignoring how she was about to throw something at him. "Dojo has something to tell us."

"What?" she growled. "And it better be something good, because if not, you better pray that I don't destroy your beloved guitar."

"I'd like to see you try," he sniggered. "After all, I seem to recall that fire is dependent upon air for survival."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Oh, only that you wouldn't dare doing anything to me for fear that it'd fuck you over more than that what's-his-name kid did," Raimundo replied. "Oh wait, I must correct myself. You've never been fucked, have you?" He cruelly laughed. "Only you would remain a virgin after more than ten years of living with a bunch of males."

Kimiko was about to respond with an equally nasty retort, but a certain emerald dragon interrupted her.

"Hey, can I make my announcement or what?" Dojo asked impatiently.

"Of course," Raminudo replied, as if he hadn't just completely insulted his best friend. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Dojo huffed indignantly. "Anyways, you'll never believe who I saw in Hawaii! Any guesses? No? It was Jack!"

"Jack who?" asked three confused voices.

"Jack who?" Raimundo scoffed. "Don't tell me you've honestly forgotten about him. Jack Spicer! Wannabe-evil-boy-genius! Goth-boy! Black-foundation-and-mascara boy? Mama's boy? Oh gods, what are you guys, stupid?"

"That Jack?" Clay asked incredulously. "No way. Jack wouldn't risk losin' his pale skin. A cow's more likely to give orange juice."

"Hey, I'm sorry if the truth hurts, but I gotta tell it," Dojo replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh really? What about that time you burned my favorite lipstick while you were attempting to find and read my diary, but then told me it was Omi who ate it?" Kimiko asked warily.

"Um, that time, I was…"

"Yes, and remember that time you went on vacation without finishing all your chores, and then lied to us about it?" Raimundo hinted.

"Hey, that was…"

"Yeah, an' I reckon you might've fibbed at least once or twice 'bout not borrowing the Shen-Gong-Wu when going on one 'a your dates," Clay said.

"Okay, okay, I get your points! I'm not the beautiful, innocent, youthful, and wanted dragon that I used to be! But please! I just need your attention so will you please…stop…laughing?"

"Beautiful," Raimudno snorted, trying to stifle his laughter with his hand.

"Innocent," Kimiko sniggered, attempting to stop laughing by covering her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Youthful," Clay chuckled, hiding his face in his hat.

"Wanted?!" Omi yelped, not even bothering to hide his laughter. If the phrase "laugh your head off" could be taken literally, Omi's head would be…well…most likely in a different galaxy by now.

When they finally managed to calm down, Dojo was gone. They found him wandering in the garden, tending to the roses. However, they also saw that he was actually waiting for them to apologize and ask him to continue.

"Yeah, okay, so you want us to apologize," Kimiko shrugged. "Okay, we're sorry for laughing at you. Will you please tell us what happened now?" she asked sarcastically. "We promise never to laugh at your undeniable honesty ever again."

Her sarcasm was unmistakable, but Dojo, somehow, still missed it.

"Oh, thank you Kimiko! That's the kindest thing anyone ever said to me!" he cried joyfully. "So, I saw him, and I was like, 'No way could that be Jack. He doesn't have makeup, his dorky goggles, or that atrocious trench coat,' but then he turned around, and I saw that it was the exact same red eyes, so I asked him, 'Jack? Is that really you?' and he looked at me and he's like, 'Dojo? Is it you?' and I'm like, 'Whoa. It is you,' and he's like, 'Hey! Wu-finding-lizard! How long's it been?' and I'm like, 'Lizard? I take that as an insult!' and he's like, 'You know I'm kidding, right?' and I'm like, 'Of course, kid,' and he's like, 'Kid? What am I, some five-'"

"Hey, it's a nice story, telling us every single tiny detail that lead up to you and Jack fucking, but could you get a move on? I'd really like to get back to training," Raimundo asked haughtily.

"Since when were you the leader?" asked Dojo indignantly. "And may I remind you that I am _not_ homosexual. I _have_ _not_ and _will not_ fuck Jack." 'Unlike someone else I know,' he thought.

"Since Master Fung promoted me to Shokku Warrior before the rest of you," he retorted.

"Hey fella, why're you so uptight today? You got a gravid cow in your pants or something?" Clay asked, concerned for his friend.

"No, I'm just tired," he replied languidly.

"Still, that's no reason to be so rude to Dojo," Kimiko argued.

"Hey, you want to keep your laptop, you shut up. I'm not in the mood right now," Raimundo snapped.

"You wouldn't dare take my stuff," Kimiko hissed.

"Oh, that sentence sounds quite familiar," Raimundo teased.

"Oh really? You know, I bet that what I said is true. You wouldn't touch me or my stuff because you're scared of me. Oh goodness, Raimundo Pedrosa, the almighty leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, is afraid of one of his underlings, but not just some random underling. He's afraid of a _girl_," Kimiko taunted. "Come on, I can take you on anytime, anywhere, in anything."

"Then try me," Raimundo challenged. "Let's see how well you fight in bed."

"I will," she retorted, slowly growing more and more irritated with him. It didn't matter that she loved him more than anything else; his attitude was starting to annoy her. Then again, she didn't exactly hear the last few words Raimundo just said.

They glared daggers at each other. The other three began to grow very nervous, but none of them dared to say anything. Finally, Omi hesitantly asked, "Um. Dojo, would you like to continue your most interesting story?"

"Sure, why not," Dojo replied, equally hesitant. "So, anyways, after Jack and I talked for a while, he told me that he'd been meaning to come down and visit us because he's getting married soon."

Silence.

A drip of water from the sink.

More silence.

"You've got to be kidding me. Jack Spicer, Wannabe-Evil-Boy-Genius, Goth-Boy, Black-Foundation-And-Mascara-Boy, is getting married? No matter how much he's changed, he never seemed like the marrying type."

"Wow. Looks like even Raimundo can be surprised," Kimiko noted. "I didn't think you had any emotion left in your body."

"Oh, shut up you," Raimundo retorted. "What would you know about emotion?"

"A lot more than you," she snapped.

"Oh, we'll see. We'll see who knows more," he screamed. "I'll be surprised if you can even remotely relate to what I've been through these years."

He ran back to his room and slammed the door. He didn't bother to lock it, but he didn't need to do that to keep others out. His fury roused the nearby wind, creating a tornado around the bedrooms, completely isolating him from everyone else.

"What's up with him?" Kimiko asked sarcastically. "He's acting like a four-year-old."

Omi and Clay glanced at each other.

"Oh, forget it. Come on, Dojo. What else is there to tell us?" Kimiko asked.

"You sure you want me to tell you guys now? Shouldn't we wait for Raimundo? I kind of wanted to tell you four at the same time," Dojo replied unsurely.

"Oh, did you say something? I could have sworn that I heard a little mosquito buzz," Kimiko said.

"Dojo, why don't you just tell us now? We can tell Raimundo later when he calms down," Clay suggested, 'And stop Kimiko from burning down the entire temple. I swear, what's gotten into the two of 'em? They're getting along worse than Aunt Mable's two cats and four dogs,' he simultaneously thought.

"Yes, right," Dojo said, realizing what Clay meant to say. "So, we were talking about the wedding, and he said that he wants Kimiko to be a bridesmaid, Clay to be an usher, Omi to be the ring bearer, and…Raimundo…to be…the…best man."

"But why would he want us to be a part of it?" Omi asked.

"Because we're his friends?" Clay suggested.

"We see him only once or twice a month!" Omi argued.

"We still communicate with him, and knowing Jack, he probably still doesn't have that many friends," Kimiko explained.

"And what is a 'ring bearer' anyways?" Omi asked.

"…You've never been to a wedding before?" Kimiko asked, surprised.

"What do you expect? The kid grew up in a temple. You guys, plus Raimundo and Master Fung, are his only friends. And none of you guys are married, much less Master Fung," Dojo stated matter-of-factly.

"Basically, a 'ring bearer' carries the two rings up the aisle during the wedding," Clay explained. "The usher accompanies the groom, the guy getting married, while the bridesmaid accompanies the bride, the girl getting married. And the best man is the main guy who accompanies the groom. "

"Oh, I see! I am most enlightened! But why do they need someone to carry the rings? Couldn't Jack just carry the rings with him?" Omi asked.

"It's tradition," Kimiko replied. "So, are we going to do it?"

"'Course," Clay replied, while Omi nodded eagerly. "He's our friend, and it's an honor to do it."

"Good. Then it's decided. Anyways, when is the wedding?" Kimiko asked.

"Next week," Dojo replied.

Silence.

A cricket chirped.

Even more silence.

"Jack is getting married, and he waits until the week before to arrange everything?" Kimiko screeched, temporarily deafening everyone else. .

"Hey, don't kill me for Jack's terrible planning," Dojo argued. "It's not my fault if he likes doing things spur-of-the-moment!"

"Spur. Of. The. Moment?" Kimiko repeated, almost refusing to believe her ears. "Planning a wedding in a month is called spur-of-the-moment. Planning it a week beforehand is plan insanity! How's he supposed to get everything done? Who else is going to be a part of it? How's he supposed to get the invitations out in time? What's everyone wearing? Where is it happening? What time? Who's he even getting married to? He never told us that he was seeing someone. What decorations is he planning on having? How is he supposed to find time to fit rehearsals in?" She continued on and on until finally, someone from inside the bedrooms screamed, "Enough! How's a person supposed to concentrate with a screeching raven outside?"

"Screeching raven?" Kimiko repeated, insulted. "How dare you call me a raven? You are the raven! I am a dove!"

"Dove? My ass. You've got to be kidding me. Since when did you have white hair?" Raimundo yelled back.

"I am not referring to my hair! I am referring to my beauty!" she retorted.

"What beauty? O, and by the way, tell Jack sorry for me, because I'm not going to his wedding."

"What? You cannot be serious!" Omi intervened. "Jack has invited you to be a part of one of the most important events in his life and you refuse? What kind of honor do you have?"

"Honor? You've got to be kidding me. I _have_ no honor. I long since gave up on being _honorable_. It takes too much time, and besides, I hate weddings," Raimundo said.

"Why would you hate weddings? Besides, I think it's just an excuse for you not to go so that you don't have to be humiliated by me," Kimiko taunted.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if _your_ parents were killed during their best friends' wedding, you'd dislike weddings as well? Whatever. I'm still not going. Have fun in America without me, or wherever the wedding's being held. Send me a postcard," Raimundo replied.

At this, Kimiko was silent. Her temper might've returned, but she wasn't completely heartless.

"Oh…Um…I…" she stuttered, but Raimundo cut her off.

"No you're not. You couldn't care less. Just go have fun at the wedding. After all, it's probably the closest you'll ever get to your own wedding," he retorted.

"Really. Raimundo. Please. I _am_ sorry. I forgot. Just give it a chance. Jack's one of our best friends. We shouldn't ruin this even for him," Kimiko begged.

"Let me think. No. Now go away," Raimundo spat.

"Why not? It can't be just because of what happened to your…your parents," she argued.

"Of course it's not just because of my _parents_. But can a guy not want to do something without telling the entire world his reason?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Tellin' us wouldn't be tellin' the 'tire world," Clay pointed out. "We're closer than a bee and its hive. You can tell us anything."

"I still don't want to tell you. Is that such a sin?" Raimundo replied.

"No, but…forget it," Kimiko sighed. She turned to the other three. "Come on, guys. We'll talk to him later. For now, let's just go pack." She started for the bedrooms, but then realized that the tornado was still very active.

"Raimundo! At least let us go to our rooms!" she demanded.

He didn't reply, but the tornado died down, so they returned to their respective rooms and began packing.

Later that night, all five of them came out for dinner, but only four of them spoke.

"You still haven't told us, Dojo, who Jack's getting married to," Kimiko asked. "He's never introduced us to a girlfriend or anything."

"Oh, do you remember that girl who went to the amusement park with us a few months back?" Dojo asked.

"Um, some girl named Alice or something?" Clay guessed.

"You mean Alicia?" Kimiko suggested.

"Yeah, her! Well, she's whom Jack's getting married to," Dojo said.

"That cannot be true! Jack says that they are just friends!" Omi interjected.

"So what?" Kimiko asked. "That was probably just a cover-up. Who else is going to be in the wedding? I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones…"

"The other bridesmaid is Ashley, you know, Katnappé, and Alicia's ten-year-old sister, Justine, is going to be the flower girl. I hear that she's pretty short, hint hint," Dojo winked. "The maid of honor is Alicia's best friend, Olivia. And the other usher is Alicia's friend Matt."

"How do you know all this?" Omi asked.

"Because I asked Jack?" Dojo suggested.

"So, what else is there to know about the wedding?" Kimiko asked. "Please, tell me all the details that you know."

"Um. As far as I know, the wedding's going to be held in New York. I think the place is called Center Park, or something similar. Wait, is it Center Park? Um…no, it's called…Central Park! Yeah. Anyways, a few of Jack's and Alicia's coworkers are also attending, along with the rest of Alicia's family, which is quite a lot of people. Jack's parents should be coming as well, I hope. And you guys are allowed to bring anyone else you guys want, but he hopes that you'll bring only a few people if any, because he does want it to be small. He expects that you guys will be able to get outfits tomorrow, or at least before you guys go to New York, since I, the mystical dragon, am your transportation. I think that's about it. He'll fill you in on all the important details later. I was thinking we could go to Japan to get your outfits, since it's more convenient, and then we fly over to Jack's place."

"Hmm…I believe that shall work," Omi commented, and Clay nodded in agreement. Kimiko didn't say anything. Instead, she just stared at the wall, her eyes slightly glazed over.

A few moments of silence that was punctured only by eating sounds passed.

"When are you guys leaving tomorrow morning?"

Four heads turned to face the door. Raimundo was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, guys. It's not a good time for me to go to New York," he replied.

"And why is that?" Omi asked.

"Porque no quiero, y estoy esperando para a alguien," he replied.

Silence.

"What?!" three voices simultaneously asked. Clay still had food in his mouth, so he could only mumble a "wu."

"Oh, did I say that in Spanish?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes malicious. "I'm sorry; let me repeat it in English. I. Don't. Want. To. Comprenden?"

"Dude, what's up your ass?" Kimiko snapped.

"You sure you want to know?" Raimundo asked, amused. "If you want, feel free to go take a look."

"Ugh, no thanks. If I wanted to die from fright and disgust, I'd go to a swamp," she replied sweetly.

"You go do that. And tell Jack that I apologize, but I refuse. I'll be awake in time to see you guys off. Night, guys. I'm out." Raimundo walked out and to his room where he laid on the bed. His eyes were closed as he pondered his dream.

Back in the kitchen, Kimiko asked, "So, when _are_ we leaving? Eight?"

"I reckon we should leave 'round six. Just in case, ya' know," Clay replied.

"But will Dojo or Raimundo be able to wake up at six?" Omi asked.

"Hey, I heard that!" Dojo shouted indignantly.

"I was just lambing!" Omi quickly said in response.

"So. We leave at six?" Kimiko asked.

"Yup," Dojo replied. "Want me to go tell Raimundo?"

"We can do that after we finish cleaning up the kitchen," Kimiko replied.

"Why does Raimundo not have to help clean up the kitchen?" Omi demanded.

"Because he cleaned up earlier," Kimiko said.

Half an hour later, the kitchen was, once again, clean. Kimiko marveled at how four people and a dragon could make such a large kitchen so messy.

"Remember, kiddies," Dojo said as the four of them returned to their respective rooms, "We're _leaving_ at six. We're not waking up at six, but leaving, so wake up around five or something."

"Yes, Dojo," the other three replied.

"Well, now, I'll go tell Raimundo before I retire as well. Night, kids."

"Night, partners."

"Good night, my friends."

"Night, guys."

"Oh yeah! Raimundo! We're leaving at six! Okay? Night!"

"…You just had to yell that out at the top of your lungs, didn't you?"

"Sorry, man. I didn't feel like walking back just to tell you."

"Walk? You have no legs."

"…You know what I mean."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"You guys want to shut up? A girl needs to sleep if she wants to wake up in time tomorrow!"

"Will do, mistress. Night, Dojo."

"Night, Raimundo."


End file.
